1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle equipped with a vehicle body, a cockpit structure or platform installed at the front section of a vehicle body, a carrier bed provided at the rear section of a vehicle body, and a Rollover Protective Structure (ROPS) forming the cockpit platform.
2. Description of Related Art
The above described work vehicle is provided with a cockpit platform installed on the front section of a vehicle body, a carrier bed provided on the rear section of the vehicle body, and a Rollover Protective Structure (ROPS) forming the cockpit platform.
A work vehicle of this type is known from, for example, the work vehicle described Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2011-116318. The rear platform, or the carrier bed can be located behind the cockpit platform for instance, in a work vehicle of this type. Further, a work vehicle of this type requires a suitable ROPS structure.